


Life Moved On

by DitaVonChaos



Series: The Walking Dead one-shots/solos from RP [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DitaVonChaos/pseuds/DitaVonChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori, as a ghost, is beginning to lose her connection to those she left behind. She's realizing that Rick and the others still have their lives to lead and it's leaving her behind, letting her slowly fade from existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Moved On

Things had settled around the prison. Life moved on. People were making their homes, settling in to life at the prison. Rick and Carl were slowly figuring things out, taking care of the people that had slowly been pouring in, of Judith, and of each other.

Life moved on.

It never stopped and waited for anyone. These days, those words rang even more true than before. She watched from afar as Rick led everyone to the tasks of rebuilding and repairing the fences and gates, of bringing in supplies and food, and of being the leader these people deserved. 

Pride was never a feeling Lori had experienced while living. It was one she refused to allow herself, knowing that there were so many things she had done wrong. But now, watching her family and the people she considered friends pulling together to make sure humanity continued, Lori experienced pure pride. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, her vision blurring with the tears before they began to slide down her translucent cheeks and fell into the nothingness that surrounded her. 

She could feel the bonds of friendship and family, of love, building between those that had been together the longest. Bonds forming even with those that had just arrived. Lori began to feel it was possible for humanity to survive, for the world to carry on, and hopefully, heal over time. 

She began to feel less and less needed by Rick. Rather than feeling pain from this, it pleased her. If Rick could get through a day, a week, even a month without searching for her among the fields and trees, she knew he was going to make it. 

As much as it broke her heart to finally be on her way to leaving this plane of existence, she was ready to. She was ready to finally have her rest, to only come when absolutely needed.


End file.
